defendavalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Main Story * Chapter 1 ** New Guardian in Town ** Survival Skills ** Survival Skills 2 ** Getting Acquainted ** Power of Flight ** Claim your Rocket Boots ** Take Flight ** The Horadric Cube ** Evil's Awakening ** Chapter 2 * Chapter 2 ** The Ruins ** The Nexus ** Fight Back ** Take Flight II ** Wolf Hunt ** Tears of Evil ** Evil's Lieutenants I ** Evil's Lieutenants II ** CluDathoon's Ship ** The Wither Queen ** Chapter 3 * Chapter 3 ** Take Flight III ** Scientific Analysis ** Scientific Analysis II ** Evil's Lieutenants III ** Survivors? ** Scientific Analysis III ** Scientific Analysis IV ** Lord Varson ** The Front Lines ** Chapter 4 * Chapter 4 ** New Guardian in Town? ** Getting Re-Acquainted ** Infected Nuisance ** Take Flight IV ** Horadric Hunt ** Market Pests ** The Resistance ** Citizens' Betrayal ** Assassin's Honour ** Vampire Superiority ** Thieves' Loyalty ** Love's Grief ** Genetically Engineered Evil ** Chapter 5 * Chapter 5 ** Evidence ** Detailed Analysis ** Facility Repairs ** Spare Parts ** We Need More Power ** Report Back to Airos ** The Final Frontier ** Tour the Ship ** Elder Military Training ** Elder Military Training 2 ** Elder Military Training 3 ** Elder Military Training 4 ** Covert Ops ** Energy Cells ** Live Target ** Speak with Bale ** Bale's Equations ** Bale's Equations 2 ** Bale's Equations 3 ** Bale's Equations 4 ** Speak with Wyll ** Engine Maintenance ** Backup Crystals ** Speak with Captain Picard ** These are the Voyages ** Strange New Worlds ** Salvage ** Interrogate Nemam ** My Precious ** Breadcrumbs ** Report to the Captain ** Follow the Trail ** Enhancing Elements ** The Pandemonium Fortress Side Quests * Thieves' Guild ** Find the Thieves' Guild ** Prove Yourself Part 1 ** Prove Yourself Part 2 ** Prove Yourself Part 3 ** Thieves' Guild Membership ** Guild Assassin ** Feeding the Hounds? ** Guild Blacksmith Part 1 ** Guild Blacksmith Part 2 ** Guild Blacksmith Part 3 ** Thieves' Vengeance * Assassins' Guild ** Festus' Test ** Festus' Test II ** Festus' Test III ** Too Close for Comfort ** The Source ** Dimensional Threats ** Dimensional Cleanup ** Assassinating Evil ** Assassinating Evil II ** Demon Hunt ** True Assassin * Mage College ** The Mage's College ** White Magic ** Black Magic ** Bee Control ** Nagini's Appetite ** Fumbledoor's Trust ** Parry's Plight ** Parry's Plight 2 ** Parry's Plight 3 ** Germione's Notes ** Germione's Notes 2 ** Germione's Notes 3 ** Germione's Notes 4 ** Jon's New Recipe ** Jon's New Recipe 2 ** Jon's New Recipe 3 ** Jon's New Recipe 4 ** Yellow Alert ** Data Mining ** Scuttle the Ship ** Captain's Demise ** Sneverus' Trust ** Medivh's Musings ** Medivh's Musings 2 ** Medivh's Musings 3 ** Medivh's Musings 4 ** Rom's Experiment ** Rom's Experiment 2 ** Rom's Experiment 3 ** Rom's Experiment 4 ** Trixi's Vengeance ** Trixi's Vengeance 2 ** Reconaissance ** Infiltrate and Assassinate ** Zhys' Trust ** Alternate Reality Retrieval ** Accept Zhys' Gift ** Fate of the Mage ** Weakening Medivh Category:Lore Category:Story Category:Primary